


Between orders

by imera



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Dry Humping, Hair-pulling, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A disagreement about the treatment of a prisoner lead the two friends on a path neither one had expected, where Caleb learned of Ben's secret, in a slightly humiliating way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme where the requester wanted hair pulling, [link to the original post](http://turn-kink.livejournal.com/799.html?thread=4383#t4383)
> 
> This might get more chapters later on, but at the moment I'm calling it a oneshot.

Ben was not pleased with Caleb’s way of _taking care_ of the Corporal in their care. The Corporal might be a traitor, but they were still to treat him well until the Major arrived, it was even a part of their orders.

“You should not have done that,” Ben told a slightly tipsy Caleb, who was enjoying a bottle of some illegal alcohol--not that Ben cared about its legality.

“Why not, he has done bad things, why shouldn’t he suffer for it?”

“Because we have our orders,” Ben replied determined.

Caleb took one large sip of his bottle before settling it on the table. Hastily he stood, his expression cold as he took a few steps towards Ben. “You know, I don’t mind taking orders, obeying orders, doing whatever the fuck those orders are, but I do have a limit. That man was the one responsible for the slaughter of a family, a mother, two daughters, an infant and a father. He might not have been the one slaughtering them, but his false information was the reason why that innocent family was murdered.”

“We still have-” Ben wasn’t able to finish before Caleb attacked him, grabbing his hair and twisting him around, pushing him against the cold basement wall.

“Aren’t you tired of innocents dying in the name of the war?” he growled next to Ben’s ear, his fingers twisting deeper into the hair, pulling his head backwards.

That was when it happened, when Ben’s mind melted and a cold shiver passed through his body before a heat took over. A deep, but sensual moan moved up his throat and escaped his lips before he could stop himself, and at the same time his cock hardened between his legs, pressing against the hard wall.

Caleb must have noticed that something was not as it should be as he stopped arguing. The silence between them grew, and while Ben could have asked Caleb to release him he struggled to think straight, so speaking was something he didn’t dare do.

Fingers curl slightly, pulling more hair, sending more pleasant shivers down Ben’s body before escaping through his lips in the form of gasps. When the fingers twisted his hair again, causing him more pain, he moaned, and Ben knew Caleb had discovered his secret.

“Caleb,” Ben whispered, his voice almost breaking.

“Mmmmh?” Caleb said, a second later pulling his hair even harder, causing Ben to groan louder. His cock was painfully hard, having never experienced anything like that in his life.

“Do you like this?” Caleb asked, tugging slightly at Ben’s hair while pressing Ben’s body further into the wall.

Ben was feeling hot, but the embarrassment of his secret being uncovered was enough for the heat to increase to such a temperature he was certain water would simply evaporate off his body.

“Answer,” Caleb demanded, tugging his hair again.

“Yes,” Ben hissed before he could think, then moaned again as Caleb continued to pull his hair. Caleb was always eager to try new things, so it shouldn’t surprise Ben that he enjoyed tormenting him in such a childish way, except that it wasn’t childish, and instead of being annoyed at Caleb’s teasing, he was excited.

At first Ben believed Caleb continued to tease him because he thought it was fun, which was something Caleb would have done, but then, as he continued to tug at his hair Ben understood Caleb wasn’t unaffected by what he was doing to Ben. A hard bulge pressed against the back of his thigh, and as soon as he made the connection to what it was he couldn’t help moaning again, his knees weakening beneath his weight.

As Caleb ground his crotch against Ben’s thigh Ben couldn’t stop himself and pushed his own cock against the only thing he had in front of him, the wall. All that could be heard in the chilled basement was the gasps and moans of Ben Tallmage and Caleb Brewster, and the occasional as Caleb tugged Ben’s hair harder than before.

Rubbing his body against the wall was not as pleasant as it would have been grinding against Caleb, but Ben dared not stop in fear of Caleb running away from him, thinking that he was too strange to be with.

Nearly a minute after he began rubbing against the cold and hard wall, he lost all control and came. The feeling was satisfying, but at the same time humiliating. Caleb’s fingers released his hair, which was a mess, and pulled back. Ben was then free to move, but he didn’t feel like it, instead he kept his forehead pressed against the wall as he struggled with his weakening legs.

“Ben,” Caleb called in a soft voice, their earlier disagreement completely forgotten.

“I’ve got to clean up,” Ben said quickly and turned to head towards the stairs. He was certain he would have successfully escaped if Caleb hadn’t been determined to stop him, grabbing a hold of his arm.

“Ben,” Caleb repeated harshly, forcing Ben to look at him.

“What?” he asked, his cheeks already heating up as images of what happened between them minutes earlier rushed back. Caleb reached for his hair, brushing away a few loose strands which lay across his face, and then did something Ben hadn’t expected. Caleb smiled before kissing Ben passionately, breaking it off a few seconds later.

“Go and clean up, wouldn’t want the Major to know what we've been doing,” Caleb teased playfully. Ben couldn’t hold back a grin as he walked up the stairs of the basement. “We can continue this later, if you wish,” Caleb called after Ben right before he closed the door. He didn’t know what to say to such an offer, never having expected to experience anything sexual with another man, not that he hadn’t thought about it. It was strange to think that there was someone who would share such an intimate moments with him, someone who wouldn’t stab him in the back, someone who might care for him in the same way; it was strange, but still pleasant.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was nervously pacing around his small room, clean after having changed his clothes because the mess he made before. His eyes kept moving to the door every time he heard something, a whisper or the floorboards squeak, every time he thought he heard _him_. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, something he often did when he was unsure about something. He shouldn’t have done that as one finger tugged at a few hair strands, reminding him of what he tried to control, his emotions at his strange fascination with hair pulling.

Someone knocked on his door, startling Ben. He wondered if he’d just made it up as he hadn’t heard Caleb come up the stairs. “Come in,” ha called unsure about the invitation, his voice shaking slightly as he was nervous about what would happen next.

Caleb said nothing in the beginning, not that he had to as the smile told Ben more than enough. His heart beat faster, so fast Ben wondered if it was normal, if maybe he should see a doctor, not that he thought a doctor could help him. He watched Caleb closely and wondered what he would say, what he would do.

“I’ve been thinking about what happened downstairs since it first happened.” Ben wanted to say something, but his throat felt too dry work properly. “Have you?” Ben nodded, then looking away, unable to shake of the embarrassment he felt at that moment.

The room became too warm as Caleb was in there as well, and Ben felt the need to cool himself off. He looked at the table where the mug and cup rested, certain the cool liquid would help him. Moving towards it he filled the cup half way then swallowed quickly.

He was about to fill it again when Caleb grabbed his wrist. “No,” he said shortly, then pulled the cup out of his hand.

Ben was about to ask why when Caleb reached for the jug and filled the cup himself. Once Caleb rested the jug on the table Ben reached for the cup, something that would have been fine in any other situation, only to have his hand slapped away. “Not so fast, I’m not doing this to be kind.”

“Then why are you doing it?” Ben asked, confident Caleb could hear just how nervous he was.

“I’m doing it because I want to have fun.” It was all he said before he grabbed Ben’s ponytail and pulled at it, forcing Ben’s head backwards, both causing him discomfort and giving him pleasure at the same time. Caleb didn’t stop then, he continued to pull his hair until Ben was forced to get down on his knees so he wouldn’t fall. He realised it was what Caleb wanted as he stopped pulling as hard once Ben was down, and then he placed the cup to Ben’s dry lips. Ben’s mouth opened and Caleb poured the water in, stopping from time to time to let him swallow. Even as he stopped water still missed his lips and ran down his throat until it was soaked up by his clean shirt.

When the cup was empty Ben tried to look down at his shirt, which was a mistake as Caleb still firmly held his hair. “Don’t worry, it will dry up.” Ben had wondered earlier for a moment if Caleb hadn’t seen the mess, but his answer was enough to tell Ben he had. He noticed something else as well as he sat on his knees, he could clearly see a bulge between Caleb’s thighs. He knew just how big Caleb was when he wasn’t hard, having bathed with him often when they were younger, before the war, but he’d never seen him hard, never been that close, and never dreamt there was any chance between them.

“Want more water?” Caleb asked. While he’d given him a whole cup to drink at least a third had missed its target, and was instead soaked in his cotton shirt, which was clinging to his chest, cold and wet.

Wanting a little more water he tried to nod, regretting it at once, as well as enjoying it. “Yes,” he said. His cheeks felt uncomfortably warm as he noticed Caleb’s smile.

Caleb never released Ben’s hair, even as he filled the cup, and then he was pouring the water into Ben’s mouth again. Ben tried his hardest to swallow as much of the liquid as possible, but it seemed Caleb’s intentions were to miss his mouth no matter what Ben did. 

Once that cup was empty as well Caleb asked if he wanted more, and Ben answered _no_ , no longer as thirsty as he used to be.

“Touch yourself.” Caleb’s demanded.

“What?” He knew the reason why Caleb was in his room right then, he knew what Caleb wanted, as well what he himself wanted, but hearing him say it was something else, it made the situation quite real.

“Touch yourself, and from now on you’ll call me General, is that understood?” Ben wanted to tell him just how absurd that was, calling Caleb a rank that was even higher than his own, but he never got as far as Caleb touched his own dick, only to rearrange it, but it was enough for Ben to forget all his training. “Touch yourself,” Caleb repeated.

“Yes,” Ben whispered, but before he could obey the order Caleb tugged his hair again.

“General.”

“Yes, General.” It should have felt horrible, but it didn’t, instead his balls ached even more, and he wanted another order just so he could say it again.

He reached for the buttons, about to undo the first when Caleb tugged his hair again. “Did I tell you to open your pants?”

“No,” he said, then remembered the title, “General.” Caleb smiled, his eyes moving down to Ben’s cock, watching him closely as Ben rubbed his dick through layers of fabric.

Ben struggled to stay silent as the situation increased, the hair pulling, order to touch himself as well as the title he should use, even the wet shirt excited him. “Maybe we should fill that mouth of yours before you alarm anyone of what we’re doing,” Caleb said and undid his own buttons and pulled out his cock. It was bigger than Ben remembered, but that might be because he’d never been as close before, or seen him hard.

“Open up.” A rush of cold passed through Ben right then and he wondered if it was the right thing to do, if he’d burn in hell for doing it. Even if that was what would happen he would already be going there, not because of Caleb, but because a boy he’d been with before, just once, but they did things that would surely be enough for his soul to burn in all eternity. If he knew he’d meet someone who were even bolder he might not have stopped that other boy, but he had before they went too far.

His mouth opened and his eyes closed, and he felt the warm and soft flesh slip in, pressing his tongue down and forcing his jaw open even more. Caleb didn’t push his cock in too deep, giving Ben the opportunity to do something special, to let his tongue move around the warm flesh. Caleb must not have expected it and gasped loudly, and if Ben could he would have offered something to keep him silent as well.

Ben’s hand stopped massaging his own cock as he was doing something far more interesting with his mouth, and because it was difficult to concentrate on both things. He wanted to swallow more, but was stopped from doing anything as Caleb’s fingers were still braided in his hair, keeping his head firmly in place.

“You like this?” Caleb asked. Ben looked at him and made a few sounds he hoped were good enough as an answer, as speaking was out of the question. “Want it deeper?” Again he made some sounds which were hopefully answer enough. Slowly the cock in his mouth moved deeper, increasing the unpleasant feeling of being suffocated. Ben wanted to pull away, but decided to concentrate on breathing through his nose instead. After what felt like a long time Caleb began to pulled out, but before he was completely out he surprised Ben by pushing in again. He continued to do that for a long time, going faster and faster, and slightly deeper each time he pushed in again. Caleb wanted to say something, but his mouth was full, and each sound of protest he tried to make was drowned out by the erotic sounds his mouth made the next second. He struggled between stopping Caleb and enjoying everything he did to his mouth.

He wouldn’t have to struggle with the decision for long as Caleb groaned loudly before coming in his mouth, pulling out just as his cock unloaded. Ben had never tasted seemen before, even the few times he’d thought about tasting his own after having enjoyed himself alone. It tasted strange, but neither horrible. He licked his lips, laughing slightly as he tried to imagine just what a mess Caleb left.

“Here, wipe yourself,” Caleb said and handed him a piece of cloth. Ben grabbed it, but Caleb didn’t release it at once. Confused he looked up at his friend. “What do you say?”

The confusion lasted a few more seconds before Ben remembered. “Thank you, General.” Caleb released the cloth and let Ben clean his face.

“So, are you still hard, soldier?” It was ridiculous how Caleb switched their ranks, but still exciting; he only hoped Caleb would not act as if he was a higher rank when they were around others.

“Yes General.”

“Would you want me to help you out with that?”

“Yes General.” Breathing normal was a challenge as Caleb continued to give out orders, giving him ideas of what would follow.

“Stand up and face the wall.” Ben did as ordered, facing the wall. Caleb moved behind him, pressing his body against Ben’s, forcing him to take a step closer to the wall. Fingers moved down to the buttons on his pants, then he continued to the buttons on his breeches, undoing them as well before pushing his bottoms down. Ben gasped, finding it difficult to stand still as his ass was exposed.

To prevent himself of falling over Ben placed his hands against the wall for support. He discovered soon it was a smart move as Caleb kicked his legs apart, before spreading his ass cheeks. Ben wanted to ask what he was doing when something amazing happened. Turning his head he tried to see what Caleb did, as he’d never felt anything like it before, but it was difficult to see anything as Caleb was crunched down on the floor behind him. Even if he couldn’t see Ben was certain he knew exactly what was happening as he felt Caleb’s beard tickle him. He wanted to say something, but the sensation increased and any thought of rebellion dissolved.

His legs shook as he moaned loudly, his fingers trying to grab hold of something. “You must be quiet, these walls keeps no secrets.”

Caleb nodded, moving his hand to his mouth, biting into his own flesh as Caleb continued, spreading his cheeks and pushing something nice, wet and warm inside him. He knew what it was, but he was still nervous of accepting the truth.

Unable to steady himself he pushed back against Caleb’s tongue, gasping and moaning, pushing his hand deeper into his mouth to stop himself from alerting anyone of what they were doing.

A hand reached his dick, pumping it with the same pace as the tongue entered Ben’s ass. Even though he loved everything Ben found the position was awkward, so he reached for his own erection, pushing Caleb’s hand to the side. Ben pumped his cock in the familiar motion while Caleb continued to take him, faster and faster until the inevitable happened, Ben came. His hand hurt as his teeth dug into his flesh, stopping himself from screaming as he pumped his cock a few more times until he was done.

Caleb pulled away, then kindly helped Ben move to the bed where he helped undress him. Once they were both in their underwear Caleb lay down next to Ben and covered their bodies with the blanket.

“What if anyone finds us?” Ben asked, worried of what would happen to them if they were discovered.

“Has anyone entered your room without your permission?”

“No.”

“Then you don’t need to worry,” he replied kissing Be’s cheek before snuggling closer. Ben didn’t like it, but he was too tired to object so he found a comfortable position and closed his eyes, wondering what other amazing things they would do later.


End file.
